


Baby In The Bunker

by bananaboii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Castiel (Supernatural), De-Aged Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Helpful Rowena MacLeod, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Time Travel, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaboii/pseuds/bananaboii
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Jack find a blue eyed baby with black tuft of hair on his head under a pile of clothes on Castiel's bed.Friggin' witches!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Baby In The Bunker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherheller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherheller/gifts).



Saturday, 14th

Sam and Dean sat down in the kitchen of the bunker for dinner. Sam had his salad ready as usual but Dean went for Papa John's pizza instead of his classic bunker made burger. 

"Papa John's has the most amazing sauce, man." Dean muttered before biting into his slice of pizza and Sam huffed a quiet laugh.

Dean stuffed the pizza into his mouth and the sauce was dripping down his chin. Sam grimaced in disgust.

"Want a bite, Sammy?" Dean asked with a mouthful of pizza and some of it flew out of his mouth and landed in Sam's salad.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam said angrily and Dean grinned in response.

Suddenly they hear a baby crying, followed by Jack's panicked voice. 

"Sam! Dean!"

The brothers run to Jack's bedroom but do not find him there. They then rushed to Cas's room to find Jack staring down at a baby in his arms, wrapped in a giant trench coat. Cas's trench coat. The baby had rounded pink tear stained cheeks and big blue eyes that were brimming with tears. Jack had never held a baby but was doing a great job at it. But instead of cooing or swaying it, he was patting its head to calm it down.

Since Dean was good with kids and he knew it, he took the baby from Jack, who was more than happy to hand it over. 

"Is it a uh… a boy?" Dean gulped as the big blue eyes studied his face a bit eerily.

"Its… its Cas, Dean. I thought it would be obvious." Jack frowned at Dean. He was probably thinking that it was him that confused Dean somehow. He just didn't know that Dean could sometimes be the dumbest of them four. Sam was still trying to process that Cas was a baby now.

"I found a hex bag in his coat, and-" 

"Where is it? Did you burn it?" Sam cut him off and Jack nodded. Finding and burning the hex bag is the first thing he did but Cas was still a baby.

"It's almost been about 10 minutes since I burned it but he's still a baby" Jack sighed.

"Okay, that complicates things" Dean laughed wryly at baby Cas as he stared back at him. Trying to tear his eyes off the creepy baby, he mumbled an order to Sam to go buy some diapers.

"Dean. He's an angel. Angels don't defecate" Sam rocked in his heels.

"Gee, Sammy. Would it kill you to say poop?" Dean scoffed and shifted Cas in his arms.

Sam was right. Cas is an angel and he does not poop, pee, or even eat.

"Oh man. Does that mean the little dude won't sleep either?" Dean whined.

Jack's face lit with a surprised "Oh!" after which he touched the small forehead of baby Cas who then yawned in the cutest way possible and snuggled into Dean's chest.

"What exactly happened?" Sam turned to Jack.

"I really don't know. I came in here looking for Cas so that I can ask him to teach me how to travel through time without messing up and I found the baby. I found him in his clothes and with the eyes and hair and the hex bag I found, I understood that the baby was in fact Cas. He was crying until I picked him up and…" Jack trailed off. He tilted his head squinting and then raised his eyebrows at Dean.  
"Dean, did you just...." Jack started, and Dean understood what am that head tilt thing was about.

"Sam, you were saying?", Dean hisses at Sam. "Apparently, Cas here poops."

"Well boys, what can I do for you?" Rowena smiled and her eyes fall on Cas, who was exploring Dean's chin with his tiny fingers. "Who is this wee little boy?", She gasps comically in awe. Wanting to touch his tiny rounded toes, she stepped up."He's just the most adorable little lad I've ever- Oh" she yelped as Dean swung him away from her.

"It's Cas, fix him! " Dean barked.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" Rowena rolls her eyes.

"We burned the hex bag but he's not changing back." Sam sighed.

"The only hex bag that does not nullify the spell cast, even after it is burned is when the cloth is Devil's skin. And there is only one witch in the world who knows how to pull that off", Rowena crosses her arms across her chest.

"What is Devil's skin?", Sam asked hoping that it's literally not what the name suggests.

"Devil's skin is a cloth that draws magic from very powerful entities. Burning it won't stop the spell. The black grimoire is the only book in the world that can help you with this situation. But there is a problem." Rowena grimaced.

The boys ducked their heads urging her to go in.  
"The skin can be only made on a Friday 13th and can only be destroyed on that day or the next 13th that falls on a Friday. So to reverse it, you will either have to wait it out until the day comes or travel time. But I'll need the black grimoire for that too."

"No need. We'll get Jack to do it", Sam says.

"Fine. And oh, if you're curious, the witch that turned your angel is in Ohio. Once you get there, she'll find you herself." Rowena says.  
A feeling of doubt creeps inside Dean but gets distracted by Cas tugging his nose.

"I'll stay behind and take care of Cas. You and Sam can go back to yesterday." Jack took Cas from Dean's arms. Cas whimpered at being torn from his grip but another one of Jack's forehead touches sent him right back to sleep.

"You think you can take care of him all by yourself?" Sam asked jack and then eyed Dean, signalling him to stay behind. But Rowena stepped in.

"Its not like Jack here is all by himself" she swung towards Cas. "Aunty Rowena will watch over you until Moose and Squirrel here turn you back." She sang as she traced her finger along Cas's soft cheek and he grabbed it. Her excited giggle was cut off by Dean's growl.

"If anything - anything at all goes wrong and something happens to Cas, I'm gonna hunt you down and -"

"My boy, consider it your lucky day that I felt like helping you out at all," she spat and then smiled gently like she hadn't just made Dean wince a little. "Now by a dear, and get your angel back to his 6 foot self so that I can be on my way" she shooed them off and took Cas from Jack, so that he can get on with sending the Winchester brothers to the previous day.

Jack wasn't an expert of time travel. But they had no choice but to try.

Friday 13

To the brothers, being zapped felt more like Jack was the one who left. They were exactly where they stood but Jack disappeared and Rowena was nowhere to be found. Sam checked his phone and yep. They were no longer in their present.  
They hopped into the Impala and drove off to Ohio.

After 3 hours

As Dean drove down the road, he asked Sam "How'd Rowena know where to find the witch we're looking for?"

"I don't know… She's a witch…?" Sam shrugged.

"Can we trust her though? I mean, I know we can't but…" he trailed off.

"What choice do we have?" Sam sighed.

They drove in silence for a few minutes and suddenly Sam gasps.

"What?"

"The black grimoire. She played us for it." Sam's eyes went wide.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean hit the steering wheel.

"Bummer isn't it?" They heard a woman from their backseat and Dean hit the brakes.

Sam turned around to find a young brunette grinning at him.

"Arya? , Sam huffs.

Dean and Sam knew Arya. She was one of the good witches. They both knew she will help them.

"We don't have time for any small talk so I'll get to the point." She leant forward. "Rowena is working for Lucifer", she says. "She's planning to draw power from the black grimoire to juice up Lucifer. Not that she has a choice," she added.

Sam gulps. He has had enough of the devil.

"Well, Jack is will watch her." Sam wishes he hadn't sounded as uncertain as it came out to be. The last thing he wanted was Lucifer getting to meet Jack and them being stuck in the past forever.

"And that's the problem, the spell's most important ingredient is Nephilim grace"


End file.
